Clockwork
by annabre24
Summary: A group known as the "Viruses" has now gone a year after deleting the virus that brought them together. Only one of them remember these events, and thus, the death of two close friends. Now they have the chance to find these memories out. Only thing is, once they do, will they want to keep them? Or will they even get the chance to ever truly forget? Please read author's note.
1. Author's Note

So, before I post the first chapter of this story please read this author's note. This is actually the last story in a trilogy I am writing. The other stories are finished, but I decided I am not going to post them until I go back and edit them. You can however find them on my DA account.

If you want to find the first two stories, the first one is called "My Glitch" and the second one is called "Viruses". You can find them on my DeviantArt account (my name on there is annabre24 as well).

You don't have to read those if you don't want to, but this story may be a bit confusing (though hopefully not to the point where it isn't enjoyable). Plus, this is the raw, unedited version, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Anyways, please enjoy!


	2. Cinnamon Rolls

Chocolate Kiss looked out over the racetrack as the racers zipped past. She saw King Candy and Vanellope neck in neck, and smiled. Something about watching him with his daughter always made her glow a little on the inside. Why, she wasn't sure, but she didn't question it. The smell of sugar increased as the particles got thrown into the air, and she let out a small sneeze.

"You'd think after a year you would get used to the sugar particles in the air." Turbo said, chuckling. Chocolate Kiss looked behind her and saw Turbo leaning in the doorway. She stuck her tongue at him, and he laughed.

He walked up next to her and leaned on the rail, mimicking her stance. He watched the racers fade in the distance and sighed.

"Do you miss it?" Turbo looked over at Chocolate Kiss. She was looking at him with a knowing look. He sighed again and looked back out at the track.

"Yeah. I do. But I still get to race after hours, so it's not so bad." he told her. She nodded and bit her lip as she looked at the track. Her gaze stopped on a certain spot, and she stiffened as memories flooded her head.

Some say that certain events can't be remembered because of just how traumatic they are. If you were to tell her that, she'd call you on it faster than you could say, "It's true." The events that had happened a year ago still haunted her; still gave her nightmares. As time moved on the others seemed to forget though. If she were to ask them, they would always say that it is all a blur. All they knew was that Sugar Rush was safe at the cost of a few lives. She would always shake her head at them. How anyone could forget that day. Especially Turbo, who had been closer to the fallen then the other two.

Chocolate Kiss slammed her fist on the rail in anger. Turbo didn't flinch. At this point he was used to it. She had always had a temper after last year's events. Some might even be brave enough to say that her temper was worse than Ralph's. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She faced away from the track and started to pace. Phase 1: Some sort of angry act of small violence. Stage 2: Angry pacing.

"I just don't understand how you can forget what happened! I mean you of all people! You knew Trixie better than any of us, yet you forgot more than anyone else! Can you please explain that to me!?" she cried. Turbo pinched his brow. He already had a lot on his mind. He didn't need her reminding him of why he had dreading today.

"No, I can't. I don't know why I forgot. Memories pop up here there, but they are always blurry and they go away before I can figure out what it was. For some reason my brain is preventing me from seeing these memories." he told her. She scoffed.

"If you ask me that is a load of crap. Your brain has nothing to do with it. You just refuse to see the images because you don't want to face the truth. That's probably why you three don't let me tell you what happened!" Turbo gritted his teeth before spinning around and gripping her arm.

"I am only going to tell you this once. I don't give a damn about how high and mighty you make think you are. You will NOT sass me you little brat! You don't realize how hard I try to remember things that just aren't there. I get migraines because I try so hard. Now, I already have my ex's death on my mind. I don't need your crap in the pile of stuff that is irritating me as well. If you haven't got something nice or supportive to say then zip your lips." Turbo let her arm go as she glared at him. She was a very stubborn character. She hadn't always been that way. But people changed as they grew. And she was no exception.

"FINE. I'll leave you alone to simmer then." And with that, she left. There were no stomps or angry remarks under the breath, and if Turbo hadn't been so angry this would've surprised him. No, she had walked away calmly, which meant something was on her mind. He didn't know or care at this point though. His mind was on events that had happened over 20 years ago. He stiffened as he remembered the twins.

"Why can't I just… I'm sorry." he muttered. A single tear ran down his cheek. "Why can't today just go away?"

Felix moaned as he felt a wave of first anger then sadness wash over him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how this was effecting King Candy's driving. The arcade was still closed for 2 weeks, but King Candy had promised a race with his daughter, and he wasn't going to break that promise. If Turbo and Chocolate Kiss could actually TRY to get along today…

Sighing, Felix sat up. He hadn't planned on getting up today. Because not only was it the one year anniversary of his friend's death, but it was also the one month anniversary of his game's unplugging. The screen had gone out on them, and they were quickly shipped out. He and Ralph almost hadn't made it out because they had been trying to make sure no one got left behind. When this happened both Vanellope and her father were to give him and Ralph a home. They couldn't house all the Nicelanders though. There just simply wasn't enough room. Felix had felt bad, but Mary had been quick to assure him that they would be fine no matter how big of a stink Gene made. She had always been the nicest to him. And she hadn't fawned over him quite a much as the others because somewhere deep inside she knew that he really didn't want all the attention.

He slid out of bed and quickly freshened up. No reason to try to go back to bed now. He would just have to face whatever the day had in store for him. He looked himself over in the mirror, and he was sort of frightened by what he saw. Even though he had washed his face, combed his hair, and put on fresh clothes, he still looked zombie-ish. There were bags under his eyes, which were rimmed with red. There would be no hiding that he hadn't slept. Or that he had cried his eyes out not to long ago either. Instead of his usual glow he was slouched and looked like he wanted to stay in his room forever. He frowned and closed his eyes. Why did today have to be so… meh?

Moving away from the mirror he walked over and grabbed his hat. As he put it on he exited the room and started heading for the kitchen. It hadn't been a conscious action until he reached it, his stomach growling.

"Wow. I didn't know I was so hungry." he muttered to himself. He entered and immediately started to drool. The smell of fresh food filled his nose in a pleasurable waft. Following his nose, he roamed into the baking area, where fresh cinnamon rolls sat, teasing him. Glancing around and seeing no bakers or chefs, he reached for one. A candy cane came down hard on his fingers, and he yelped in pain.

"You'll had better not'een tryin to steal my fresh cinnamon rolls. Baked 'pecially for the King 'imself." a gruff voice said. Felix rubbed his fingers as he looked over at the figure that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

He was a small man made of dough, with eyebrows and a mustache made of black licorice. He had a candy cane spoon in his hand, and a pink chef's hat and apron on. His M&M eyes somehow reflected just how angry he was from under his furrowed brows.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know, and I was really hungry! Hehe, I will just leave now." Felix stuttered, somewhat put off by this man. He had never seen any of the workers in the kitchen before, so he had no idea who this man was.

"I think not! If you're 'ungry, then Chef D 'ere shall make you lunch! Come!" And "Chef D" grabbed Felix by the arm, ready to take him into the further parts of the kitchen when King Candy came in. The chef and Felix both looked in his direction, and Felix gave him a silent plea for help.

"Daunsier, I do not know what you are doing with Felix, but let him go."

"But, Sire-"

"I said let. Him. GO." the King said, his anger starting to bubble. The chef reluctantly let Felix go.

"Thanks." Felix muttered, rubbing his arm. Daunsier looked ready to say something, but a glare from the King made him shuffle away, huffing angrily. Once he was out of sight, King Candy sighed and shook his head.

"Someday I am going to have to fire him. Something about him just… I don't know." King Candy said, thinking aloud. Felix walked over to him.

"That was my fault. I was trying to take something that didn't belong to me." Felix said. King Candy shook his head.

"If you are referring to the cinnamon rolls I asked for, I actually had those made so I could get us four together. Turbo and Chocolate Kiss are actually in my room already, along with Vanellope." King Candy informed him. Felix's face blanched some. What was going on? King Candy picked up the plate of cinnamon rolls, and together he and Felix left the kitchen, all to the prying eyes of Chef Daunsier.

"I wonder what 'as the King worried." he muttered to himself.

Turbo, Chocolate Kiss, and Vanellope all looked up as King Candy's door opened, revealing said King holding a plate of cinnamon rolls with Felix by his side. He let Felix in first and used his toe to close his door.

"Thank you for joining me. There is something Vanellope and I need to talk to you about." He motioned towards his daughter with his head as he sat down, placing the rolls in the middle of their circle. Felix grabbed one and began to munch on it. Turbo glanced at him for a moment, but then looked at Vanellope.

"As we are all aware, today is the year anniversary of Sugar Rush's full recovery, and also the loss of a friend."

"Two friends." Chocolate Kiss muttered, her eyes closed.

"Ahem. Two friends. Anyways, my dad and I have a feeling that they aren't actually dead." Vanellope said. Everyone apart from King Candy looked at her in bewilderment, and Felix choked on his cinnamon roll.

"W-what?!" Felix asked between coughs. Turbo pounded his back a couple of times, and he caught his breath. "Um, thank you Turbo."

"No problem Felix. Now, you both have 5 seconds to explain exactly what you mean before we lose two MORE friends." Turbo said, glaring at them. King Candy slapped Turbo.

"You watch your mouth Turbo! You will not threaten my daughter! I don't care how angry you are you understand?" King Candy hissed. Turbo rubbed his face and glared daggers at the king.

"AS I WAS SAYING, my dad has talked with me about this. You see, for the past 15 years I have been having dreams about clocks. Now, before you all say anything, this does have to do with Trixie. You see, I heard voices in those dreams. And I happen to have another dream a couple of days ago. The thing is, I heard Trixie's voice. And she was speaking with two characters she called 'Ted' and 'Teddy'."

"Ted and Teddy? WHAT?" Turbo shouted. He had leaned forward. "What do you mean she called them 'Ted' and 'Teddy'? That's impossible! They're dead!" Vanellope shrank back.

"Wait, who are Ted and Teddy?" Chocolate Kiss asked. Turbo sat back in a normal position, removed his helmet, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"They're my BROTHERS 'Late. You know the Turbo Twins? That's them." he said, sighing heavily. She bit her lip and looked back at Vanellope and King Candy.

"Oh."

"Yes. I knew this, which is why we believe that they may not be dead exactly. If you know anything about mythology, especially that which surrounds the making of our supposed universe, then you will know that the universe is actually ran by two people, and protected by one." King Candy said as he got pulled a book off of his nightstand. It was a black book, covered in velvet, and it had a midnight blue and golden clock designed on its cover.

"What's that?" Felix asked.

"This is a book I found in the deepest depths of my library. Something I stumbled upon one day while seeing how large the library really was. In this book it has descriptions and histories of universe and the Three Realms."

"Three realms?" Chocolate Kiss asked. They all had their attention on King Candy, even Vanellope, who had only know about the dreams.

"Yes. There is the Space Realm, Time Realm, and Mortal Realm. They all exist in our universe, but the Mortal Realm is not physically connected with the other two. The only way to get to the other two Realms is either by death or a very powerful dream. When one dies in the Mortal Realm, they immediately go into one of the other two Realms, depending on how they lived their lives beforehand. When one dies in either the Time Realm or Space Realm, they become part of what is known as the 'Eternal Clock'. That is the clock that we see here on the book's cover." He point at the books cover.

"So it's like a clock made out of souls?" Vanellope asked. King Candy bit his lip.

"Stars actually. The thing is, stars are made up of multiple souls. When someone from a family dies, they become part of the star where the rest of their biological family lies." He stopped. "But of course, there is the birth and deaths of stars. A star is born in two ways. One is in the final death of a game character, such as us, or some other creature which doesn't have a biological family . Say I were to die, and went to one of the Realms, and then died again. Since I am a game character, and have no biological family like the humans, I would become a new star. But a star is also born when a different star dies."

"How do stars die?" King Candy looked at Turbo. Why he was surprised Turbo had asked that question he wasn't sure, but it surprised him nonetheless. It was like the time he had asked him if he believed in fate.

"Stars die when a convicted soul reaches a star. If you are a family member who lived an evil life in both of your lives, you are considered a convicted soul. And if you become one and try to reach your family's star, the evil will taint the star and the star will die. Black holes form when a convicted soul is that of a Lord." They looked at him expectantly.

"The Realms of Time and Space each have a Lord. They are the ones in charge of running the universe, and one of them in charge of protecting it. This is usually the Lord of Time, for their understanding of time makes running the Eternal Clock their main duty." Everyone looked back and saw Sour Bill in the doorway, looking at then with no expression.

"How… how do you know that?" King Candy asked him.

"I've read that book multiple times sire." he said.

"How come you never told me?" Sour Bill shrugged.

"It never seemed important." Chocolate Kiss facepalmed.

"Well, this is all very interesting. I don't understand why you would tell us all this though." she said. King Candy looked at her.

"You see, it is said that if one enters the Realms, they get back all memories, forgotten or not, and they can choose whether or not they want to keep all, some, or none of their memories. I am telling you all this because this is our chance to get our memories back. We go there, decide what to do with our memories regarding last year's events, then return home." King Candy explained.

"But you said that one goes there when they die." Chocolate Kiss reminded him.

"Yes. But I also said that they can go there through powerful dreams. Like Vanellope. She could hear the voices because her dreams were strong enough to take her there partially. I believe we Viruses can get there together. Because we are connected through code, and in a way meaning we are one being, and one of us still knows of the events that occurred, our dreaming together can get us there. Chocolate Kiss, you would be the first to fall asleep, then we would follow. If we all focus our minds on this, it WILL work." King Candy sighed. "That is why I brought you here. I want to know if you all would be willing to do this." They all sat there for a moment in silence.

"I say we do it." Chocolate Kiss said. Felix nodded.

"I agree. This is something I think we should do." They all looked at Turbo. He sighed.

"I guess. I mean, learning what happened can't be that bad. Besides, we can just forget it if we want to." King Candy smiled.

"I'm so glad you all agreed to this! We shall go tonight!" he said.

"Sire, you have a visitor." Sour Bill said. King Candy hopped off the bed.

"Prepare yourselves. We have a long night ahead of us." King Candy said as he left. The group slowly departed the room, not speaking. They all had a lot to think about before nightfall. Sour Bill watched them go before glancing back at the now forgotten cinnamon rolls.


	3. Entering The Realms

Dear M: I can talk to you about your OC if you would like! I can't promise they will be used, but I am more than willing to discuss it with you!

Vanellope hugged her dad.

"When do I get to come back?" she asked. King Candy stroked her head.

"Whenever we wake up sweetie." he told her. She clutched him tighter, trying but failing to fight back tears.

"What if you don't wake up?" she sobbed. Turbo pulled her out of her dad's grasp and made her face him.

"Don't worry Vanellope. I swear to you on my life that we will be waking up. All of us. If a single one of us didn't wake up for any reason, you can blame me." Turbo told her. She sniffled and smiled.

"I just might have to take you up on that Turbut." she said. Ralph was behind them.

"Me too." Turbo jumped and yelped, hiding behind Vanellope. Everyone apart from himself laughed. Calhoun had her hands on her hips.

"And me. You all had better wake up." She glanced at her black watch. "It's 8:30. I suggest you get this done and over with." King Candy nodded. Although he was excited, he was also extremely nervous. It was possible that something could go wrong. He might never see Vanellope again. But if he showed how scared he truly was he would ruin everything.

"Thanks for taking Vanellope until we are done. We will come and see you when we are done." King Candy told them. Vanellope climbed onto Ralph's shoulder, and they and Calhoun left, saying one last good-bye. The group went inside and Turbo ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I can't believe we are doing this. I don't know if I will be able to sleep." Turbo said. Chocolate Kiss frowned.

"You had better. If this doesn't work and I have nightmares again I will personally dispose of you Turbo." she hissed at him before stalking towards her room.

"Remember what I told you Chocolate Kiss." King Candy called. She waved her hand in his direction.

"I'll be asleep in ten. You all had better not take too long." she called back. Her steps were quick. Perhaps she actually was looking forward to this. The remaining trio soon followed, since all their bedrooms were down the same hall.

"What will happen if we don't focus on going to the Realms?" Felix asked. Turbo put a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Don't be going and doubting yourself Fix-It. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." he said. Felix tried to say something, but Turbo's hand was still on his mouth.

"Ahem, Turbo? I believe he has something to say." King Candy told him. Turbo removed his hand and laughed.

"Thank you. As for what I wanted to say, I wish everyone luck on falling asleep." Felix stopped. For one, he was in front of his room, but he also was surprised at what he just said. It wasn't everyday he said that, nor heard it. Shaking his surprise away, he entered his room. He quickly hung his hat and coat, and changed at an almost frantic pace. He looked at himself in the mirror again. Sun filtered through his window, and he quickly went over and closed the black light curtains. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness. Not wanting to take any chances of tripping and falling, plus that fact that he was starting to get really tired, he went and lay down in his bed. His body sank into the sponge cake slightly. His mind was blazing with thoughts.

'Now Felix. You must focus yourself.' he thought to himself. He focused his thoughts, pushing everything out of his mind. Then, and only then, did he focus on one thing. 'I must fall asleep, and go to the Realms. Sleep, and the Realms. Sleep…" His thoughts circled like this for a few minutes before his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep.

King Candy and Turbo silently padded down the hall and stopped at Chocolate Kiss' door. King Candy opened it gently and saw that she had already fallen asleep. Closing the door, he faced Turbo.

"We best hurry. It's only been mere minutes and she's already out." he told Turbo. Turbo nodded, and crossed the hall to his own room. King Candy waved at him, but he merely nodded back. There really wasn't much to say. As Turbo closed his door he sighed.

'I can't believe we are actually doing this.' he thought to himself. His curtains were already drawn, and his room was illuminated by the lamp on his nightstand beside his bed. He preferred there being little light. Why, he didn't know. He changed and sat on his bed, wringing his hands nervously. He was frightened of what he was going to find out. He wanted his memories, yet something inside him kept telling him no. He didn't like it one bit. Being so unsure, so out of the loop; he hated it.

That is why he agreed to do it.

Turbo reached over and turned off his lamp, looking momentarily at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him, the twins, and Trixie at Tapper's. Felix wasn't there because… why hadn't Felix been there? He couldn't remember, but he didn't care. His thumb brushed over the faces of the twins, and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry…" he muttered, tears slowly streaming down his face. It was moments like this when he realized just how much he missed his brothers. Wiping the tears away, his face set itself into a determined look. "And I promise, before I wake up, I will find you and make sure you know that." He set the picture down and curled into his red blanket, which matched his red velvet bed. He buried his face into his pillow and focused on entering the Realms. He quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

The sound of King Candy's door closing quietly echoed in the hall, but he still bit his lip. At some point or another he was going to have to get fixed. As he shrugged off his coat and hung it King Candy looked out the window and thus the screen of the game. He could see the moon from outside the arcade, along with the twinkling stars. A smile broke on his lips; he always had enjoyed looking at the human's night sky. The moon looked different though. It seemed… colder somehow. King Candy frowned and quickly shut his blinds, all while shivers ran down his back. Something wasn't right out there beyond the arcade. What it is he couldn't be sure, but he had other things to focus on. For the time being anyways.

He changed into his nightgown and lay in his bed. His mind was wandering, filled with curiosity. He had read about both the Time Realm and Space Realm, and he wanted to explore them both.

"But this is not an expedition Candy. You have work to do. Memories to revive." he reminded himself. As he lay there he thought about what would happen when they got there. Because they were going to get there. He knew it more than he knew that Vanellope was the love of his life. He smiled, his face beaming hope. They were going to get there. They were going to get their memories back. His eyes fluttered close, and he soon was down for the count. Everything was going to be ok.

Right?

The group opened their eyes to a blinding light. They were on the ground in their night clothes, the light washing over them like a wave.

"Where are we?" Chocolate Kiss asked. King Candy pushed himself to a standing position and rubbed his eyes as the light subsided enough so they could see without being blinded. He looked around and saw two paths. That was when he realized that they were in a room of some sort.

"This is… the judgment room." King Candy told them, his eyes wide with awe. One path led to a golden door with a clock engraved on it, and the other one led to a midnight blue door that had a moon engraved onto it. It wouldn't be too hard to guess which was which.

"Judgment room? What for?" Turbo asked as he stood up. He helped Chocolate Kiss to her feet, and they both helped Felix to his. King Candy walked around, grazing his fingers on the white, velvety walls.

"This is where you go before you enter the Realms. The forces that decide your fate by your actions brings you here, then once they decide they send you away." he informed them. They all watched him, taken aback by his infatuation of the room. It didn't seem like much to them, yet he explored it like he was an explorer deep in the depths of a cave.

"Wait, they do that for people who come here while dreaming too?" Felix asked. King Candy nodded. For once he didn't go in a lengthy explanation of what was going on. They all looked around and realized that here were patterns on the walls and ceiling. And the floor. How had they missed it before? Chocolate walked up next to the king and looked intently at the picture. It showed the shape of a person, with clawed hands cradling it. She shivered and stepped back.

"Creepy." she muttered. Felix was looking up at the ceiling, looking at the constellations that were engraved on its surface. He gasped as he saw one of the dots seemed to expand, spreading like an explosion almost.

"What in the world?" he cried, shrinking down slightly. Turbo glanced up for a moment, as did the other two, but quickly disregarded it as he traced a pattern on the floor. It was a pair of eyes looking up at him. They were slitted; reptilian almost. It sent shivers up his spine, but he slowly continued to trace them as memories poked at him.

-FLASHBACK-

"Turbo! Are you ok?" Turbo looked up as Trixie picked him up off the ground. He coughed and pixelated, pain coursing through his body. She cradled his head as she told the twins to go and find Dr. Mario. He hacked again, and she curled so he would be more comfortable. People had crowded around them, but Tapper shooed them away. He didn't care if they were on the floor, but Trixie picked him up and laid him down in the booth. He shivered, and Trixie squeezed his hand. Her reptilian eyes looked frightened, but there was a smile on her face.

"Agh, what's wrong with me?" he asked. Trixie shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm sure whatever it is, you will be fine."

-END FLASHBACK—

Turbo blinked as Felix put a hand on his arm.

"You ok brother?" Turbo looked at Felix. What had he done that made him think he wasn't ok? He nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine. Just remembered something is all." he said. Chocolate Kiss looked at him intently.

"What was it?" It was obvious that she hoped it had something to do with the events concerning the battle.

"Just a memory of a time I got sick. This room seemed to pull it from me." King Candy stopped and faced him. There was fear plastered on his face.

"Did you just say it seemed to pull the memory from you?" he asked, anxiety in his voice. Turbo nodded. "Oh no. Oh no no no no! This isn't good!" he cried. They were about to ask what was wrong, but then tendrils of light wrapped around each of their waists and pulled them to the walls. Everyone but Turbo got pulled towards the door with the clock, while he was being dragged towards the door with the moon.

"Turbo!" King Candy cried. Turbo planted his feet into the ground and swung his arms out, managing to grip the King's hands.

"What's going on?!" Turbo cried. The King struggled against the force that tried to pull him back, as did Turbo.

"It's been decided! But for some reason it has been decided that you can't come with us!" the King cried. Turbo's eyes widened, as so did the King's when they felt each other's hands slipping.

"Why? What did I do?" Turbo's voice was cracking now, obviously scared. King Candy grinded his teeth. Their strength was fading fast.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your good deeds just didn't outweigh the bad." There were tears in the King's eyes. "I'm sorry Turbo." And with that, he let go. Turbo screamed, and King Candy cried in anguish as they were pulled through their respective doors.

Trixie softly closed the door to Aja's room and let out a sigh. It had been a long day. First the celebration for her 1 year anniversary in rule, and them dealing with her child, who had been strangely on edge. Getting her to fall asleep had taken a half hour at least. Trixie straightened her dress and began to tug on her braid.

"Trixie, you promised you wouldn't take the braid out until you went to bed." Trixie turned and saw that Ted and Teddy were already by her side. Teddy had a slightly saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry Teddy. I just can't stand this thing." she muttered. Teddy shook his head.

"But it's tradition." he reminded her. She frowned but left the braid alone. She had other things to worry about. Her gaze flicked towards the numbers on her wrist.

"Have you two checked the Eternal Clock?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Figures…" she muttered under her breath. "Well, I guess it's time I ought to do it then." She started down the hallway, with the twins at her heels.

"How is Aja?" Ted asked. Trixie reached the door to the main Watch Room and shoved it open.

"Heck if I know. She's been really nervous. It's frightening, but there is nothing I can do at this point." Teddy bit his lip.

"Has it got anything to do with Neco?" Trixie clicked a button and the controls in front of her whirred to life. A small holographic screen popped up, and various buttons glowed on the control frame in front of her.

"I hope not. She isn't supposed to know about him. Why do you think I keep her here? For goodness sake she hasn't been outside beyond the balcony. I hate it but it is what I have to do." Trixie clicked through different things on the holographic screen and pulled up that of a clock. It was the same clock that was on the book King Candy possessed, though she had no way of knowing this.

"Looks like it is in working order." Ted said. Trixie nodded. Everything was in order. The hands were moving at normal pace and there were no intruders to be seen.

"For now. But I think it may be best if I go check on it in the morning. Make sure nothing on the inside has been tampered with." Trixie muttered.

"You sure? I mean, today must have been tiring, and checking the clock will take you all day." Trixie shrugged as Teddy pointed this out.

"I know. But I don't need to rest like others. I used to go weeks on end without sleep." The twins shifted uncomfortably, knowing she was referring to the point in time during her first life when their brother had been gone. "It was for foolish reasons, but that's the truth." She looked intently at the screen. "Ted, my violin is in its case isn't it?" she asked suddenly. Ted told her that it was. "Good. That ceremony is supposed to happen here in about a week, and I will be darned if that fool Neco doesn't go by tradition when I try so hard to do so every day." she growled.

"Well, if there is one thing we can tell you from experience, it is that Neco has always followed tradition. Though he always seemed to have a… dark aura to himself. Cecilia never liked him." Trixie smiled despite herself.

"After the initial infection he always was a jerk." she said. A small beeping emitted from the control's speaker, and something on the screen flashed.

"What's going on?" Ted asked. Trixie looked at the screen in shock.

"It seems we have… dreamers." Ted and Teddy were at her side in an instant.

"Dreamers? Like, multiple dreamers? Not just one?" Ted asked, now on edge. Trixie pointed at the screen.

"We've got three of them. Seems like they were all brought by a main dreamer." Ted rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"But that is only possible if they are purposely trying to get here. No one knows how to do that. And even if they did, there is no way their connection is powerful enough to bring them all here." Teddy said. Trixie's face paled.

"I have a feeling there is one group out there that knows how to do that. Question is, where's the fourth one?" The twins looked at her.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison. Trixie turned on her heel and started heading for the door.

"We are about to find out."

Turbo opened his eyes slowly and moaned. There was a serious pain in his throat.

'Must've been from the screaming.' he thought to himself. His fear was refreshed in his mind as he thought this. He also found himself wanting to cry. The King had let go… Why? Turbo pushed himself into a sitting position and moaned again. The room was dark, completely devoid of light, and his eyes illuminated the room for about 5 feet around. Though they were dimmer than usual, and the room seemed to be very large in size.

"Hello?" he rasped out. There was no reply, and he sighed. He had no idea where he was, and without King Candy's presence and knowledge, he might as well been blind. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dark, when fingers suddenly wrapped around his throat. He let out a gag, and a pair of red eyes stared him down.

"What are YOU doing here?!"


End file.
